


the fire under your skin

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, some feelings might have slipped in ooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: "I don't know if you are brave or stupid for showing up here, like this," Jaemin says, lifting one eyebrow and pointedly looking at the bulge in Donghyuck's pants."Stupid," Donghyuck replies quickly, not hesitating even for a second. And though his voice wavers slightly, he continues standing outside of the door, holding eye contact with Jaemin. "Stupid, but I had no one else to go to."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 26
Kudos: 178





	the fire under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> yes, im back just one day after the last fic i posted. someone help me.  
> i think i was possessed bc i wrote this in one sitting and idk what happened
> 
> anyway, this was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kuns_dimples/status/1326868475231526912?s=20) where, then, me and mari worked on fics focused on the rut aspect of the mating cycles. so check her work [here too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545590) !!
> 
> so a big thank u to [mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx) for actually going through this rough draft (ooof) and being the one who made this entire idea be born <3  
> [mash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeekiies/pseuds/yeekiies) who always indulges me and made me open my eyes towards nahyuck <3

"I don't know if you are brave or stupid for showing up here, like this," Jaemin says, lifting one eyebrow and pointedly looking at the bulge in Donghyuck's pants.

"Stupid," Donghyuck replies quickly, not hesitating even for a second. And though his voice wavers slightly, he continues standing outside of the door, holding eye contact with Jaemin. "Stupid, but I had no one else to go to."

Jaemin arches both of his eyebrows, a flash of surprise crossing his features before it's smoothed back to something akin to neutrality. There’s no doubt, to any of them, about what this is all about. It’s obvious when Donghyuck smells of pure desperation and arousal, something musky with a hint of sweetness.

Donghyuck is in rut.

"I could close this door on your face right now,” Jaemin says, a bitter smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “And what would you do about it? Where would you even go to? Who could fuck you like I do?" He asks, eyes set alight. "Isn't this why you're here, after all?"

It comes out of him immediately — Donghyuck gulps, swallowing dry, feeling his mouth too parched and tongue too heavy to answer properly. A whimper is all that comes out of him.

Going after your ex of months when you’re in a rut isn’t something most people would do. But after the first day dealing alone with it, suffering from all the cramps and high fever, body shivering all the time, Donghyuck’s mind could only cling to the familiarity that had helped him through all of that before, the one person that took care of him in a way that always made his rut go smoothly.

 _Jaemin_ , his mind echoed, over and over again, making him clench his fists against the damp bed sheets, feverish mind conjuring up images of his ex-lover until it was the only thing he could think of. _Jaemin._

He needed him badly and his body knew that—god, his body _ached_ for it, making him walk through the streets even in that state, shaking pitifully until he was standing outside of the familiar door, knocking against the dark wood in hope of finding some relief.

But Jaemin only stares down at him, arms crossed against his chest. Donghyuck finds that Jaemin smells different — it’s not the same flowery smell he was used to; there’s something else lurking underneath it, and Donghyuck licks over his lips.

Before, he would have been by Jaemin’s side and know about all the changes in him, in his scent. Now, he doesn’t even know what goes inside his mind anymore.

Still, his body craves for something. Craves for the familiarity only one who knew his body could give it to him. Craves to cling to something that could ground him when his mind threatens to drown him and take over all his senses.

“It’s just a fuck,” Donghyuck tries to say, making sure to give his best puppy eyes and look pitifully enough (which he imagines isn’t that hard to do). He knows that Jaemin _knows_ how painful his ruts could get — and to make him show up there, unprompted, after months of silence… “It’s just a knotting.”

It wouldn’t be that simple and they both know it very well, but still—Jaemin opens the door while rolling his eyes, giving space for Donghyuck to walk inside.

"Alphas are all the same," Jaemin mutters, making sure to be loud enough so Donghyuck could hear him. "Only thinking about getting their dicks wet."

Donghyuck tries to look around, to note the changes inside Jaemin’s place from the last time he was there, but the mental images that are conjured in Donghyuck's mind because of what Jaemin says is enough to make him weak and shiver in anticipation. _His dick. Wet. Jaemin._

"Nana…" he tries to start, but Jaemin turns from closing the door, stopping him at once with a glare.

"Call me that once again and I'll kick you out with no second thoughts," he says, voice serious. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, only feeling something heavy sit on the pit of his stomach, something bitter trying to crawl its way out of his throat. He makes sure to not say anything until Jaemin sighs, almost dejectedly, and nods with his head in the direction of his bedroom. "Go on. You know where the bed is."

Jaemin says and Donghyuck obeys.

It’s easy to fall back into the dynamic, into the headspace of following Jaemin’s every order, of feeling the thrill that runs through his body at doing something that pleases the omega. It’s all he ever wanted and tried to do. And it’s easy to think of the same thing now, when his body is running hot and all that he aches for is a body close to his.

Jaemin’s room looks entirely different from the last time Donghyuck saw it, and he almost has a whiplash from trying to note all the changes, but Jaemin is already pushing him inside and Donghyuck can only stumble into the direction of the bed, hands trembling as he tries to strip himself off of his clothes.

When Jaemin gets close enough, skin all bare for him to gaze upon, Donghyuck can’t help but let his eyes run over his entire body, updating his memories of all the changes that graced Jaemin’s form. A scar he didn't know about. A new mole on his hip.

It’s so easy, so natural, for him to let his hands rest on the side of Jaemin’s hips, thumb rubbing at the soft skin of his curves, that Donghyuck doesn’t even think about that until Jaemin bats his hands away, scoffing. “What a dumb, dumb alpha you are. So fucking desperate that you come crawling to my door after all these months."

Donghyuck bites his lower lip, trying to hold back a whine. He wants to touch Jaemin so bad that it’s all he can think of for a while. To have his hands running on that warm, soft skin. To have Jaemin’s body against his own. It doesn’t even make him embarrassed to be half-hard already, staring desperately at the omega.

But Jaemin takes his sweet time. Donghyuck sits on the edge of the bed, hands on the side of his body, knuckles white as he holds the sheets tight. Jaemin stands in front of him, cock soft, but his eyes burn and Donghyuck almost feels like he could be set alight just because of them too.

"Was I that good?” Jaemin asks, touching him for the first time that night. He cradles the side of Donghyuck’s face, thumb caressing the top of his cheekbones before he makes pressure at his bottom lip, prompting Donghyuck to part his lips. “Were you only thinking about me yesterday? Is that why you are here now? Your hand around your dick wasn’t good enough and you needed more?" 

Donghyuck moans, tongue shyly meeting the tip of the digit against his mouth. “Yes,” he says. “I wanted… I wanted you…” He breathes out, opening his mouth to suck the finger in when Jaemin pulls his hand back, leaving him without anything.

“Dumb alpha, you didn’t want me,” Jaemin says easily, chortling out a mean laugh. “You just wanted to fuck someone and I was the first one you thought of.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. There’s a lot more in that than only fucking someone — there’s the comfort of a known body, the relief of knowing he’ll be taken good care of, the brief sating that weights deep into his bones all the times of the day.

“Na— _Jaemin_ ,” he tries to say, but his voice fails him.

Jaemin’s hand is warm on the side of his face, and Donghyuck swallows once more when Jaemin guides him forward. “Do you wanna talk or do you wanna knot me?” Jaemin says instead, and that makes Donghyuck whine pitifully, cock hardening even more just at the thought of fucking _and_ knotting Jaemin soon.

The hand on the side of his face slides up and the fingers tighten up on his hair. Donghyuck doesn’t need any incentive to lean forward and wrap his hands around Jaemin’s cock, feeling him fill up as he quickly jerks him off, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. He barely has time to tongue at the slit, tasting the familiar taste that is _Jaemin_ , when his head is pulled back and there’s a warm body straddling his own, Jaemin settling on his lap.

Donghyuck can’t help the loud keen that leaves his lips. It’s been _so long_ — so long since he last held Jaemin, so long since they’d be in any position like that, so long since he had someone on his lap that brought up any feelings in him besides quick lust that faded as quickly as the sun rose.

“You’re so fucking loud and desperate,” Jaemin says. “You’re just the same as always—whimpering and crying before someone even touches your dick.”

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck cries out, voice all broken already. “ _Jaemin_.”

Jaemin arches one eyebrow, a smirk curling up on his lips. “Yes, that’s my name. Is your brain too fried from your rut already? Can’t you even remember who I am anymore? Or did you fuck too many people to even know who’s just this one more body against yours?”

Donghyuck shakes his head again. “Jaemin…” he repeats, feeling his body too hot, too tense, wanting nothing more than to bury himself into that familiar heat and hold him close. “Can I kiss you? Can I please kiss you?”

Jaemin stops. He freezes completely and Donghyuck almost thinks he’s going to get up and away, to kick Donghyuck off his place, before Jaemin stares down hard at him. “No,” he says, voice lacking any emotion. “You can’t kiss me.”

Though Donghyuck almost whines again, he nods his head quickly, hiding his red face against Jaemin’s chest as his heart races. “Okay.”

Jaemin doesn’t say anything else for a while, letting Donghyuck rub his face against his torso, moving up to his neck as he scents him. He moves one hand down to Donghyuck’s stomach, barely scratching the skin, before he curls his fist around Donghyuck’s hard cock, moving it up just once before Donghyuck moans desperately against his neck.

“Jaemin,” he says, voice all gone. His breath sounds too loud in the room, and Donghyuck holds back the urge to bite at the soft skin of Jaemin's neck right in front of him. Instead, he uses his tongue to lick broad stripes and nip softly under Jaemin's jaw. “I—” His mind goes blank with the way Jaemin moves his hand, using the pre-cum that beads at the top to help the slide, cupping his balls before he wraps his hand around the knot that was slowly filling up.

"Already?" Jaemin asks, almost in a mocking tone. "Are you that fucking desperate to fuck that you're already ready to knot someone, _baby_?" The word sounds patronizing in his voice, full of bitterness and something else that Donghyuck can't make out with his frenzied mind. It still sends something hot running down his spine, swallowing his entire self whole.

Donghyuck's hips stutter upwards, chasing the warmth of Jaemin's hand, a sob stuck into his throat.

"Jaemin—"

Jaemin hums, moving his hand with more precision, tighter, faster. Donghyuck bites his lip to try and avoid any loud noises, but it's meaningless when the sounds keep escaping him. His eyes sting with tears, body overwhelmed with so many different emotions running through him at the same time, but it all comes crashing down when Jaemin pulls his hand away and Donghyuck stares at him, mouth agape.

"W-what..." he tries to say, words all jumbled up and not quite sounding right. "W-why..."

"Are you gonna knot my hand, Donghyuck?" Jaemin says, the corner of his lips quirking up as he gazes down at him.

Donghyuck whines and shakes his head. "Jaemin..."

"What? You don't know how to speak anymore, Donghyuck? Are you that far gone already? The dumb, big alpha can't even remember his words?"

Donghyuck's hips move out of his own accord once more and Jaemin tuts disapprovingly.

"Would you even last inside of me? Or would you just come right there and then?"

Jaemin pushes him back and Donghyuck wheezes out when his back meets the mattress, his breath getting knocked out of him. Jaemin crawls upon him, his thighs encasing his body, and when his face hovers over his, Donghyuck fights the instinct to bring him down and chase his lips.

He watches transfixed as one of Jaemin's hands disappears behind himself and the omega leaves a quick sigh. He opens himself quickly, eyelashes fluttering with the stretch of his fingers, and Donghyuck can only drink in the sight of Jaemin hovering above him, looking like fucking sin.

Testing the waters, Donghyuck puts his hands on the side of Jaemin's hips, looking up to check his reaction. But the omega doesn't say anything, and when Jaemin settles fully on his thigh, Donghyuck can't help the moan that leaves his mouth.

Jaemin is _wet_. He's leaking so continuously that it drips down from his hole until Donghyuck can feel upon his skin. And that makes Donghyuck even more turned on — Jaemin is feeling like that because of him, because of something he did.

Jaemin looks down, making eye contact with him. "Are you ready?" He asks, breaking his mean character for a second.

Donghyuck can't nod his head quickly enough.

He's been ready since he walked away from his place, knocking on Jaemin's door. And definitely _more_ than ready when he got inside Jaemin's bedroom.

Still, the way Jaemin asks him that, the way he gazes down at him trying to search for any hint of discomfort in the high of his rut — it just uncurls something hot and dense from his guts, making his chest feel heavy. Donghyuck closes his eyes momentarily, fingers clenching tight around Jaemin's hips.

"Yes," he whispers, licking over his lips.

With the verbal answer, Jaemin hums once before he lifts himself up a little, hand closing around Donghyuck's dick, before he grunts as he starts to lower down on his length.

And Donghyuck can only furrow his brow, desperately trying to hold himself from bucking up, from burying himself into that tight heat all around his cock, from bringing Jaemin down and licking inside his mouth and tasting him just like he ached for.

When Donghyuck opens his eyes, Jaemin's face isn't hovering over him anymore. The omega is carefully moving his hips but he's leaning backward, hands supporting his weight behind him. Donghyuck immediately misses him, but the way Jaemin clenches around his cock makes him forget all of that for a brief moment.

There's nothing else that exists in the world but that — Jaemin's chest glistening with sweat, his face flushed and eyes hooded with desire as he stares up at the ceiling, lean body moving expertly up and down on Donghyuck's cock.

And Donghyuck drinks all the sight in, his body trembling all over with every thrust he does to meet Jaemin's movements. He squeezes once more around Jaemin's hips before sliding his hands down, running his nails over the soft skin and watching the goosebumps spread. Jaemin doesn't make any noise, but his breathing gets heavier, the squelching noise louder with the slick that leaks out of him.

"Fucking alphas," Jaemin mutters through gritted teeth. "All you are good for is your fucking cock."

The imprint of his fingers are already flourishing on the skin of Jaemin's hips, and Donghyuck moans loudly with that. He squeezes the omega's thighs, clutching it tightly. He's left a mark. He's left something on Jaemin's body once again.

"Jaemin—"

It's impossible for him not to let his eye gaze on the unmarred skin of Jaemin's neck. Where once a claiming mark sat, now there's nothing else but unmarked skin. Donghyuck growls lowly, feeling his chest rumble with the action — he wants nothing more than pounce over Jaemin, to pine him down for a second, and sink his teeth in, to make a new mark and claim him as his, before he lets Jaemin have his way with him.

But he doesn't do any of that and only gasps when Jaemin purposefully clenches tight around his cock.

"Are you speechless, Donghyuckie?" He mocks. "Nothing to say now?"

"Let me knot you," Donghyuck cries out, thrusting up desperately. He wants nothing more than to find some relief for the immeasurable heat that burns inside of him, for the growing feeling inside of his body that threatens to snap at any second. "Please, let me knot you."

Jaemin lifts himself up from Donghyuck's cock, a smirk making its way to his lips. "Now, what do you say to get that, huh?"

Donghyuck looks pitifully at Jaemin, tears brimming in his eyes. " _Please_." The words don't even hesitate to come out of his mouth. "Please, let me come. Please, let me knot you. Please, please, please—"

Letting out a satisfied hum, Jaemin slowly lowers himself again on Donghyuck's cock, a sigh escaping him. "Fucking ridiculous," he says, eyes fluttering shut for a second. Slick drips down his thighs, making a mess of the sheets. "Begging to knot someone. What kind of alpha you even _are_?"

The answer escapes Donghyuck before he can even think about it, the words leaving his mouth in a raspy whisper, " _Yours_."

Donghyuck doesn't have time to feel anything but the power of a thousand suns burning inside of him — Jaemin gasps loudly, choking on his own spit, and he clenches down so tight, so hard, that Donghyuck only sobs a mix of Jaemin's name before he's coming, eyes closing out of his own accord with the force of his orgasm.

The world spins around him out of control, and Donghyuck is swimming in a golden haze, being brought back only by a faraway cry of " _Hyuck... Hyuck... Your knot..._ " before he's thrusting up again, another choked moan leaving his lips when he feels the tight sensation around his knot.

When he comes back to it again, Jaemin is almost draped over him, being held up by his arms that tremble badly. They're connected and won't be separated for a while, and Donghyuck can only breathe deeply, feeling his lungs burning with every move, the stickiness of Jaemin's cum all over his stomach.

His body shakes with the after tremors and Donghyuck swallows heavily, feeling his heart racing against his ribcage. His mind is a mess, body still burning all over, but his words ring around his mind and Donghyuck can't bring himself to look at Jaemin.

Still — his mind is traitorous. And he knows it well. He had been brought to that place because of it, because he could not think of anything else but Jaemin while deep into his rut, because Jaemin was still filling up every space he had in his essence.

So Donghyuck's eyes go from the unmarked skin of Jaemin's neck to his face and, not for the first time, he marvels at how fucking _beautiful_ Jaemin is. Being knotted and all flushed, lips bitten red, only make him even more beautiful.

Jaemin stares down at him, chest heaving, and Donghyuck can't _not_ look at him. They both heard him very well and they can't just ignore it.

"I'm sorry—"

"You're so fucking dumb—" They both say at the same time, but Donghyuck nods his head and Jaemin continues. "You're fucking ridiculous to even say something like this. What do you have inside your head, Lee Donghyuck?"

Donghyuck stares hard at the ceiling. "Nothing. Worms. Both, I guess."

There's a moment of silence before Jaemin snorts loudly. "Fucking hell," he says. " _Fuck_."

It would be a great moment to just run and hide away, but they were kind of stuck together for a while and, unfortunately, Donghyuck couldn't do it. So he stares hard at the ceiling lamp. "What now?" He asks, in a small voice.

Jaemin takes in a deep, big breath. He takes his own time to think and mull over, letting Donghyuck bite his bottom lip in worry as he keeps looking from the ceiling to Jaemin's face that is undecipherable.

"First we deal with the rest of your rut," Jaemin finally says, looking down at him. "And then we deal with the rest."

Donghyuck feels like he can breathe. Jaemin isn't kicking him out immediately after his knot subdues and letting him deal with his rut alone, overthinking about everything that had happened. It isn't a promise, it isn't a happy ending, but it was something more than what they've had for the last months and, for now, that's enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) <3


End file.
